Crazy Potion Attack
by shadowsongtress
Summary: Kim is in Florida for the games and in love with Tommy but something happens and she breaks up with him. Will the first powers rangers couple reunite or are they doomed.
1. Chapter 1

Kim was practicing her routine for the Pan Global Games when her phone rang. Tommy she thinks happily and hurries over to answer it.

"Hey Handsome I am so glad you found time to call."

"Hello to you to Beautiful." "We had to fight this monster that shot out razors but I made sure to call my favorite girl."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, a little bruised but I will live."

"Good, so are you still coming to visit considering the recent attacks on Angel Grove?"

"Of course Crane, I can teleport back if a problem arises."

"Good just making sure, I miss you so much."

"I understand and miss you too babe."

The couple talks for a few more minutes than Kim has to go back to her routine.

"Looking good Kim," Coach comments.

"Thanks, I was a little worried about the flip at the end but I have done it three times in a row with no problem."

"You have it in the bag." "That is enough for today, you can leave."

"Thanks bye."

Kim showers in the locker room and heads to her apartment which is near the gym. She cooks a small dinner and turns on the television. Kim calls Aisha.

"Hey Kim."

"Hi Aisha, just bored and missing everyone especially Tommy." "Are you keeping him busy for me?"

"Yea, it's like three company with Adam, Tommy, and myself."

"Don't worry, soon the games will be over and I will be back to make it two company for both couples."

"So how is the training coming along?"

"Great, I was worried about a flip but I have mastered it."

"That's good, so are you excited for Tommy coming to visit?"

"Duh, Aisha, you know I am but since I know you want some of the details of what we will be doing I will tell you some." "I will show him around town, take him to the beach, and make the apartment our little love nest."

"Really love nest, more on that."

"You are so bad." "I will have pink and red candles, pink and red roses everywhere with chocolates and fruit."

"Kimmy I could not believe you and Tommy made love before Christmas." "I knew I had to ask when I saw you hanging on to his shirt like that when we had to fight those monsters at the North Pole."

"He planned a romantic weekend at his uncle's cabin and one thing lead to another and hey… little missy you and Adam made love a few days after Christmas and I found out because you were glowing and holding his hand more than usually."

"Well I guess we both had some explaining to do, lol."

"Yup dang straight." "Talk to you later I am going to study before bed." "Bye."

"Bye Kim."

Kim studies her French book before going to bed. She wakes up and goes to school.

"Hey Kim," Fred says.

"Hi Fred, what's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to know if you would like to hang out later at Groovy Smoothie?"

"Sure, who else is coming?"

"The rest of the gang." I wish just you and me.

"Cool, see you then, bye."

"Bye." Fred watches her go and thinks damn I want her bad.

After school the gang heads to the popular teenagers hangout. Fred manages to sit next to Kim.

"Kim want to share the big strawberry and chocolate shake?"

"I don't Fred I kind of want a strawberry smoothie."

"Oh okay, no biggie."

"Andy do not eat all my fries up this time."

"So babe, they were so good."

Kim thinks this is almost like home, too bad Tommy is not here or the others.

"Carrie how about you eat your fries first," Kim suggests with a laugh.

"Good idea seeing as how he will be on his burger and not my fries." "Kim I wish you would move here."

"I will still visit but my life is in Angel Grove with my boyfriend and friends." "I will miss you guys, thanks for accepting me into your group."

"No problem Kim." Fred adds. He had wanted Kim since the first time he had seen her at their school Ocean Front High but she had let him and every other person know that she had a boyfriend back home and had no intention of leaving him.

"Yea no problem Kim, but since you told Carrie about the fry situation I just might have a few of yours."

"You better not Andy," Sarah says. Sarah liked Fred but Fred liked Kim. She knew that Kim would not date him so Sarah was patiently waiting till Fred realized that.

"Sarah I will eat yours too."

Back at the Moon Palace, the evil duo still kept an eye on Kim and was watching how that boy Fred was staring at her.

"This gives me an idea, Finster prepare a monster that will make the ex pink ranger fall in love with that boy." "The White Ranger will be crushed and maybe just maybe Goldar can finally defeat him."

"Right away my emperor."

\"I will not fail you again, Lord Zedd."

"See to it you don't." "Now to make things more interesting let's seen send some putties to attack those power brats."

"Good idea, my evil mud drop."

"Rita how about we put our vacation on hold since I know that if we leave these knuckleheads will mess something up."

"Anything for my Zeddy.

"Here is the monster you wanted Lord Zedd and his name is Potion Master."

"Good, now Potion master go to Florida and cause Kim to fall for Fred."

"As you wish my emperor."

Tommy is hanging with his friends at the park missing his Kim when putties begin to attack.

"Just what we need metal heads." "I was just going to call my Beautiful."

"I am with you on that Tommy," Aisha says.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy does a spinning kick and the last putty hits the ground then breaks apart.

"Whew glad that is over, now let me call my Beautiful." "Weird she is not answering I will try back later."

"Tommy I bet she probably did not charge her cell phone or is at the Groovy Smoothie where they play music loud sometimes."

"Aisha you are right, I will call later."

In Florida a different story is happening.

"Fred you have amazing blue eyes."

"Thank you Kim and you have amazing hazel eyes."

"Did I ever tell you…" "Wait my phone is ringing, oh it is just Tommy." "Where was I oh yea did I ever tell you how cool I think you are."

"No but thanks again."

"Kim are you feeling okay," Sarah asks.

"Sure why not."

"It's just that you seem a little weird now."

"Nope I am fine."

"Excuse me for a minute; I want to see Kelly for a second." Andy tells them.

"Hey Kelly want to go to the dance with me?"

"What about Carrie?"

"She is no one but you are gorgeous."

"If you two are broken up than sure I will go with you."

"Fred I think you have amazing muscles," Carrie adds.

"Carrie are you feeling okay too?"

"Of course silly, Fred is just such a hottie."

"Ladies you are going to make me blush."

"I am leaving now."

"But what about our shake?"

"Share it with Kim and Carrie."

"See you later."

Carrie's cell phone rings. "Damn it is my mom wanting me to come home." "See you soon Fred."

"Bye Carrie."

"So now that we are alone." "Do you have anything you want to ask me?"

"Like?"

"Two people dressing up and dancing close."

"What you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Bingo, you are so smart."

"I will not question this okay Kim." Fred has a huge grin on his face.

"So are we still going to ride in that nice white limo even though we have different dates?"

"Yup Andy, I do not see why not." "Kim can I ask you a question?"

"Anything sexy."

"Want to be my girlfriend?"

"I thought you would never ask, yes I will be."

"Kim I am so happy."

"I know what you mean." "Kelly has agreed to be my girlfriend as well."

"Around of smoothies on the house for the new couples."

"Thanks Hannah."

"No problem, aw to be young and in love."

Tommy is getting worried now; he has waited two hours to call Kim back but still no answer.

"Adam I am worried that something has happened to Kim."

"She probably is busy with training, you know Kim once she gets in the zone."

"I know but still she has yet to answer my call from earlier as well."

"Give it a day than try back."

"If you say so."

"It is Kim we are talking about if she was in danger she would call and see is madly in love with you."

"What is she cannot call?"

"She has her communicator still."

"Okay but I will wait one day."

Back at the moon palace. "Let's make him too busy to call her." "Finster I need a monster to keep Tommy busy."

"Sure your evilness."

"Good and now let us wait and enjoy."

"Damn these monsters are coming left and right." "It has been a week and still no rest."

"I know man and boy am I hungry."

"Rocky you are always hungry." "Tommy let's add a few more pounds."

"Okay, I am ready."

"Tommy you have a letter from Kimberly," Ernie tells him.

"Oh my how could I have forgotten about my Beautiful."

"All those monsters plus all those random putty attacks." "See Kim still loves you and is in no danger."

"Okay Adam read the letter."

"Adam wait give me the letter."

"I have to go."

"Tommy wait…"

"No Adam I need to leave."

Tommy walks out and does not say hi to Kat, Billy, or Tanya.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Kat, Kim just dumped him through a letter."

"That is not like her." Billy adds.

"I read it out loud, it is from her."

"I need to check on Tommy."

"Kat give him some time okay, Rocky tells her."

Kat and Tanya exchange glances. "Tanya meet me outside for a second."

"Sure."

"So what should I do?"

"Give him a second then go to him."

"I know right it is my big chance."

"I know and I am so happy for you but I feel like maybe you all did not know Kim like you said."

"What why?"

"Since she is so in love with Tommy then why would she dump him and through a letter."

"I see your point, now I am off to find Tommy."

"Good luck."

"Tommy," Kat calls but she is too late he has teleported to Florida.

"Damn too late." "Wonder why he is off too?"

Tommy is throwing pebbles into the lake and thinking what went wrong. Kim loves me I just know she does and not in the brotherly way in the note. "I need answers my heart is breaking, I must go to her now.

In Florida Tommy spots Kim dancing with Fred."

"WTH!"

"You are Tommy right?"

"Do I know you?"

"No but I know Kim."

"I thought I did."

"Well since that day at the Groovy Smoothie she has changed along with a lot of other people here."

"How?"

"They all seem to be in love with the wrong person."

Tommy sees how Sarah is staring at Fred. "Explain to me in detail the past two weeks."

Sarah explains in detail and Tommy nods.

"I have to go but I will be back, make sure that they do not kiss or anything."

"Do not worry I have been on top of that."

"Good job, I have to call my dad." 'Be right back."

"Okay, I will be waiting."

"Zordon I think Lord Zedd has put a spell on Kim and other people down here in Florida."

"You may be right Tommy." "The readings are off the charts; too much evil is oozing from the city."

"What can I do?"

"Tell the other rangers to meet you down there and I will try to find out what monster did this."

"Okay Zordon." "Rangers come in." "Please teleport to Florida."

"On our way."

Damn he went to Florida Kat thinks.

Tommy fills in what details he has and tells them I am going to check on my Beautiful.

Back at the dance Tommy spots Kim sitting down in a corner. May be she has come to her senses. Then he sees Sarah trying to keep Fred from looking at Kim. Damn she is mine. Another girl steps in and starts dancing with Fred. What is he Casanova or somebody?

"Hey Tommy I was able to break them up from really slow dancing but Carrie who was dating Andy seems to be obsessed with Fred as well."

"Where is Andy?"

"Dancing with Kelly his new girlfriend since that day at the Groovy Smoothie." "Right over there." She points him out.

"Okay well I will try and make Kim and the others see reason." "If I am right you like Fred."

"Good guess and I thought Kim or Carrie would not take him from me."

"Stuff happens but I will find a way to make things right."

"I hope so." Sarah looks at Tommy with a crush look.

Uh oh is it the monster or just that I am so cool. Tommy wonders for a second before he joins the other rangers who are watching from the sidelines.

"Tommy be prepared."

"Kat I am always prepared."

"No I mean if Kim does have real feelings for that guy or the spell cannot be broken."

"She does not have feelings for Fred and the spell will be broken."

"Okay if you say so."

"I know so." "Now if you all will excuse me I need to stop Kim from beating up Sarah and Carrie."

"Kim miss me?"

"Uh Tommy, what are you doing here?"

"Can to see why my Beautiful wants to break up."

"I uh met someone else."

"Fred."

"How did you know?"

"Can we speak outside?"

"Sure just let me…" "Hey Tommy put me down!"

Outside in a secluded spot he puts her down. "Kim you are under a love spell."

"You would say that."

"No it is true and the other rangers will back me up even Kat who still has the little crush on me."

"Oh really, well where are they?"

"Inside making sure people do not hurt each other."

Well if I am under some sort of love spell than why have I not seen a monster?"

"Do not know all the details yet."

"Oh how convenient."

"Kim I would never lie to you." "I love you."

"I love you too as a bro…"

"Fuck it." Tommy kisses Kim hard.

Kim is kissing him back with a fiery passion. "Tommy?" "What happened?"

"I feel dizzy."

"It worked; I knew our love was for eternity."

"Of course it is, why wouldn't it be?"

"You being under a spell and all."

"A what, when?"

"Two weeks ago."

"It took you two weeks to break a love spell on me."

"Well I was fighting three monsters a day plus like ten random putties attacks." "Damn that is why they did it to keep me busy and not save you."

"Are you okay?"

"Now I am."

"Did I hurt you in anyway?"

"Read this." Tommy pulls the letter out of his pocket.

"Oh my gosh, I wrote this shitty letter." "Tommy I am so sorry."

"It is fine Kim, you were under a spell."

"I will make it up to you and then some."

"I will not argue with that."

"Good because I need to make you feel better after that awful letter."

"Now let's go back inside and tell the others you are alright." 'Kim if the kiss did not work, I am sure us making love would have worked."

"Tommy I am sure it would have and when the monster is destroyed let's make love the entire time you are here instead of me showing you around."

"I am perfectly fine with that."

Kim and Tommy enter back hand in hand.

"Damn Kim is back with Tommy."

"Too bad but hey at least I still have my Kelly."

"Tommy I see Kim is back to normal but what about everyone else?"

"Sarah I will fix them too it just will take some time."

"Okay."

"Be back alright."

"Hi Sarah, can we talk later."

"Okay guys, see you two soon."

"Guys we need to check in with Alpha and Zordon."

"Good to have you back to normal."

"I know right I felt as though I was trying to get out but could not get through."

"Wow must have been tough."

"Really it was and knowing what I did makes it worse."

"Yea because he was really hurting."

"I am better now." "So let's drop it and help the civilians."

"Right."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Zordon we read you."

"Good to see that the spell is broken on Kim and as for the others the monster needs to be destroyed before the spell is broken."

"We get it, rangers are you ready?"

"Ready."

"Kim can you wait at the Command Center please."

"No way I am going to keep an eye on my friends."

"Kim what if Lord Zedd tries to kidnap you while I am fighting the monster."

"Come on Tommy I can handle myself but if you wish I will go to the Command Center."

"Good because I cannot take anything else right now." The couple kisses before Kim teleports to the Command Center.

"It's Morphing Time."

"Zordon I feel weird watching them."

"I know Kimberly but you decided to pursue your dreams and gave up the powers."

"Sometimes I feel as though I still process some of the powers."

"You do, the crane is a part of you and has never left you." "So when the rangers got new powers the crane was fully restored to back to you."

"Can I morph and help."

"If you would like."

"It's morphing time."

"Watch out for that weird liquid he throws I bet that contains the love potion."

"Got it."

"What the…" "Kim how?"

"I am the crane remember."

"I thought."

"It never left me and was fully returned to me when you all got new powers."

"Okay, ready to fight."

"Always, I missed this."

Back at the moon palace. So the power brats think that they can win well now it is time to make my monster grow."

"Time to call for the Zords."

"Tommy there is a spot for my Crane next to your Zeo Zord how cool is that."

"I am the Falcon still and our Zords go hand in hand love."

"You are going down."

"Yea right power punks."

The power rangers defeat the monster and go back inside to see if the potion had worn off yet.

"What the…."

"How could you."

"I feel dizzy."

"I guess it worked."

"Now I have to try and help my friends be right back guys."

"Carrie, Andy loves you."

"Why was he dancing with Kelly?"

"You were dancing with Fred." "It is a dance and we are all friends."

"I think that sounds right."

"Carrie can we talk?"

"Sure Andy."

"Sarah, sorry about the whole Fred thing, I think I had a bad smoothie."

"No problem."

"Hang on a second."

"Fred, how are you?"

"Upset I thought you really like me."

"I do as a friend but hey Sarah really likes you."

"She does?"

"Totally go ask her to dance."

"Okay sure."

"Tommy I think that since I am a target again, you will need to make more trips down here."

"You read my mind Beautiful."

"So everyone let's dance before you all have to go back to Angel Grove."

Everyone starts dancing and having a good time.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kim I cannot tell you how much I am glad to have you back to normal."

"I agree; hurting you was the worst part and I feel like nothing I can do will change that."

"I am sure that you can think of many ways to fix that."

"Yea, I have some many ideas in my head already."

"So when can we start on those little ideas."

"Since Rita and Zedd seem to be done for the day then after the dance."

"Oh goody, I cannot wait."

"Tommy after this dance would you mind dancing with Kat."

"Why?"

"She seems so sad and it is only one dance."

"I love you; you are so sweet always thinking of others."

"Give me a kiss before you ask her."

"You don't want me to dance with her?"

"Yea it's just I have been away from you for too long."

"I know the feeling." "Be back in a few minutes."

"Kat want to dance?"

"Huh why?"

"It is a dance and you are not dancing."

"But what about Kim, with her being herself again I thought you would want to be with her."

"I do but what is one dance going to hurt."

"Okay."

During the dance a guy walks up and asks to cut in.

"I saw you dancing with Kim and I assume she is your girlfriend and not this pretty girl."

"Yes, she is and this pretty girl is Kat."

"I am Matthew."

"I will leave you to alone."

"So I see Matthew asked Kat to dance."

"Yup he did." "Did you know he would if I danced with her?"

"I was hoping he would but I was unsure of whether he would do it or not."

"You are so sneaky, I wish you would have told me I would have danced a little closer to her to speed up the process."

"If you did I would have had to start our little love party a little late."

"I will not tease you I am sorry."

"I thought so." "Want to leave?"

"Sure."

They say bye to everyone and goes to Kim's apartment.

"So Kim how about we get to it?"

"Tommy wait a minute, sit on the couch."

"Oh okay but hurry."

Kim begins to set up the bedroom with roses and candles.

"Beautiful hurry up."

"Hold on I almost ready." "Can you get the fruit from the fridge?"

"Okay but after that one more minute."

"That is all I need."

Tommy begins to count a minute. "Ready or not…"

"Like this, I picked this up at the lingerie store."

"I love it; hope it comes off real easy."

"It does, now come here."

"Quick question."

"Shoot."

"Did you kiss Fred?"

"No." "

Good I do not have to kill him." Kim laughs. Tommy pulls Kim close and kisses her while massaging her body.


End file.
